The invention relates to a gas bag restraining system assembly.
A gas bag restraining system in a vehicle includes among other things a gas bag and at least one gas generator which are in connection with each other. For example the border of the inlet opening of the gas bag is connected via screw or rivet connections to a housing which also accommodates at least one gas generator. These connections are very complicated to form because they must withstand high mechanical loads and be largely gas-tight. Because of the large number of necessary screw or rivet connections, the latter always also represent a possible fault potential.
Furthermore, the components of a restraining system must be adapted in optimum manner to each other and to the conditions in the vehicle, and consequently the entire assembly must be designed for each individual use, thus hitherto making impossible economic production, in particular of relatively small numbers.